pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆
is the one of the main pretty Cure series created by LeenaCandy. The themes are elements, cards, colors, jewels, and idols. Speculations (from creator) * There may be a miraculous Pretty Cure, Cure Mussete that she can uses her hearts for twenty-one pretty cures. * The other warrior teams name Samurai Shougun, Confectionarry Treatz, Dance Fusion, Ginga Pawa, Kagayaku Quad, Crystal Charms, and more will ading later. *A second mascot named Muzie wil appear thoughtly the half-way of the series. *Cure Espoir's mascot, Yume will also make an appearance in episode 36. *Hoshimiya Yuki, the twin sister of Hoshimiya Saki who had a vacation of their twins. *Yumeko Emu's evil counterpart, Queen Felina (named from Max: Dinoterra as a villain), which appears (and her) in episode 23. **However, she was became good and being a cure, after she replaced by Mariella de Ahalreiz. Synopsis In the rule of The Melodia Kingdom, Queen Musette was collect the Twenty Mussetes of Hearts. But a mystetious villain named King Pierrot from Shadow Kingdom was destroy the Melodia Kingdom. Then after that Queen Musette was destroyed, the twenty Hearts of Musettes are missing and were scattered. On the other hand, the Twenty Museruns will find the Twenty Warriors in the Earth to find the Pretty Cure to save the Melodia Kingdom. Prophecy There is a prophecy about the Pretty Cure that goes like this: Twenty 15-year-old's shall answer the call, Without the Elements and Cards, the world shall fall. The Fantasy, Legend, Dreaming, Giggle, Soul, Romance, Warm, Quirk, Nova, Shadow, Gleam, Life, Pikelet, Time, Diva, Ice, Juice, Sensual, Fauna, and Luck shall disappear, * The first line refers to Hoshimiya Saki, Moribira Maya, Aokikawa Linx, Kusukusuwarai Riki, Murasaku Yuba, Akaharu Gwen, Chiyaki Hime, Hatsune Maru, Honoko Asami, Momomiya Miku, Akari Tsukino, Koyanagi Mizuke, Kitagawa Mikanki, Hoshizora Pikaru, Midori Shion, Ongaku Monique, Shinzuki Fuyu, Koizumi Jun, Hanada Tara, and Yotsuno Kiera who all agree to become the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure. * Each of the girls need to possess the Twenty Musettes of the Hearts: Fantasy, Legend, Dreaming, Giggle, Soul, Romance, Warm, Quirk, Nova, Shadow, Gleam, Life, Pikelet, Time, Diva, Ice, Juice, Sensual, Fauna, Luck and without them, the Melodia Kingdom and the Universe will be destroyed. *Fantasies, Legends, Dreamings, Giggles, Souls, Romances, Warsm, Quirks, Novas, Shadows, Gleam, Life, Pikelets, Timed, Divas, Ices, Juices, Sensuals, Faunas, and Luckiness will disappear when the world is destroyed. * If the Pretty Cure can't believe in themselves and have hope that they can defeat King Perriot, then the world will be destroyed. Characters Pretty Cure First Generation Second Generation Warriors The RGB Trio TriHartz Melodia de Torte Fruity Sensation Sweet Floret Lolita Goth!C Party Pastel Hawaiian Tropic Rainbow Power Samurai Shougun Confectionarry Treatz Kagayaku Quad Mascots *Musy Melodia Kingdom *Queen Musette - the ruler of Melodia Kingdom. *King Mephisto - the husband of Queen Musette. *Prince Mist - the prince of Melodia Kingdom and the son of King Mephisto & Queen Musette. *Princess Mish - the princess of Melodia Kingdom and the daughter of King Mephisto & Queen Musette. *Musa - a monster-like creature who talks about the pretty cures. *Madam Melody - a Madam Momere who cares for Musa. *Mr. Chu - a Gold who secures the Cures. Light Melodix Quad *Skyler - a leader of Light Melodix Quad, which his theme color is sky blue and he is very handsome. *Cerise - a co-leader, which her theme color is light pink and she is very lovely. *Wynona - the third and youngest of the Quad, which her theme color is yellow blonde and she is very smart. *Kelvin - the last member of the Quad, which his theme color is harlequin lime and he is the oldest. Dangerous Masquerade *King Pierrot **'Shadow Ladies' ***Kuroi ***Kurai **'The Burai Trio' ***Bafalue ***Astorilk ***Denuelo *'Dark Melodix' ***Flinki ***Celedo ***Poisha ***Lucife *'Monsters' **Muted **Shaizoli **Kliefer **Azoimea **Death Supporting Characters *Amanokawa Kotoko - a boy-next-door who was being friends with Saki. *Choi Miku - Miku is Saki's best friend. Items *Musette Microphones - the transformation device of the Cures and Warriors. The transformation phrase is Muse! Let's Activate! Lovely Lovely Kirakira!. *Melodic Baton - the Cures' main weapon *Meodic Wand - the Warriors' weapon *Espoir Mirror - Mariella's transformation item. (But it was given to Emu) *Espoir Sword - Mariella's weapon (But it was given to Emu) *Cure Musettes - the collectable items of all Cures and Warriors. *Musette Decor - the storage decor for Cure Musettes. *Miracuous Box - the Cures' box to upgrade the Miraculous form. Locations * Rizumu - the Cures' homeplace * Melodia Kingdom - the mascots' homeplace * Kamenbudokai - the Villains' homeplace Media Episodes *''Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆ Episodes'' Movies * **This movie which all of cures upgrade the Royal Form and protect the world of Utahime. And Cure Espoir's first debut. Crossover Merchandise Trivia *The season may be referenced as of Super Sentai 199. *This is the first season to be a cure were died, then it replaced by another cure. References Category:User:LeenaCandy Category:Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆ Category:Element based Series Category:Idol based Series